Mi peculiar asistente
by Gerdhr
Summary: Naruto debe de infiltrarse en la empresas Uchiha, pero lo hará de una manera uno poco inusual. NaruSasu


**Ahora... quise hacer este fan fic. Puesto que en los otros siempre meto ItaSasu... se me hace tan tentador. Mi pareja adorada.**

**Usaré palabras como dobe, baka, sensei como un complemento, y para hacerlo más ameno. **

**Chuck Norris es el campeón mundial del Karate y tambien tiene su propio arte marcial. **

* * *

— Te toca a ti.

— No, a ti.

— Claro que no, a ti.

— No es verdad.

— Si lo es.

— ¿De qué hablan?

— Yo siempre soy el pasivo. –gruñó Kakashi con enojo.

— Te gusta. –sonrió Obito.

— Ese no es el punto, debes de poner algo en nuestra relación.

— Solo han sido dos veces…

— ¿Dos? Serán dos veces al día cabrón.

— En la ducha no cuentan –se defendió Obito.

— ¿Y el balcón? ¿El comedor? ¿La cocina? –cuestionó. -¿Tampoco cuentan?

Obito se hizo de oídos sordos, ignorando completamente a Kakashi.

— ¡Naruto! -saludó en cuanto le vio pasar por enfrente de la oficina.

— ¡Obito! –le sonrió con alegría. Vio de reojo a Kakashi, el cual parecía muy molesto. -¿Qué le pasa?

— Esta triste porque su abuelita se murió. –Naruto frunció el ceño.

— Su abuelita murió atropellada hace seis años…

— Pero vio el video donde la atropellaban ayer… -Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— Mi más sentido pésame… -Kakashi le miró con ganas de querer matarlo. Pero no tenía caso, antes ser desquitaría de Obito y después lo mataría. Si, eso haría.

— Por cierto. Naruto. La directora quiere hablar contigo. Pasa a la oficina. -así lo hizo, fue al fondo de la oficina y entró con ua radiante sonrisa.

— ¡Abuela!

— ¡Abuela tu madre! –contestó la mujer lanzado el pisapapeles contra la cabeza de Naruto, que este esquivó con habilidad. No era una novedad.

Tsunade cruzó sus brazos y juntó los senos. Si Naruto hubiese visto esa imagen en una película porno, la escena sería excitante… Pero viniendo de su madrina era asqueroso. Era como ver porno hecho por sus padres.

— ¿Qué paso?

— Toma asiento. –le indicó, a lo que Naruto jaló la silla para sentarse y así ver de frente los ojos color miel de Tsunade. Ella nunca decía su edad, pero siempre había tenido curiosidad de eso. Pero no le preguntaría, una vez que Obito lo hizo salió volando por la ventana. Ahora todos los cristales del lugar estaban blindados.

Y su padrino que en paz descanse, estaba seguro que su madrina le había provocado su muerte.

— Como tú sabes las empresas Uchiha tienen en su poder varios bares. No es de entrañar que en ellos haya venta de drogas, trafico de personas, etc. Lo que realmente nos preocupa es el desarrollo de las armas. Así como ver si están planeando algo en contra del gobierno, la economía ha decaído mucho estos últimos años, una guerra interna en estas fechas seguramente conduciría a una guerra mundial. –Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante. –espero que entiendas la gravedad del asunto.

— ¿Qué quiere que haga? –preguntó, asumiendo el caso pese al riesgo conllevado.

— Necesitamos pruebas, dudo que podamos parar su compañía pero necesitamos saber a qué nos estamos enfrentado.

— Interesante…

— Infiltrar a alguien será difícil, entrarás bajo otra identidad. Sakura y Sai serán tus apoyos puesto que ellos no están del todo metidos.

— ¿Bajo que cargos?

— Asistente del accionista mayoritario.

— ¿Qué no es familia?

— Así es como ellos se manejan. Digamos que es un circulo muy selecto. El tiene el cuarenta y tres por ciento de las acciones…

— ¿Quién seré?

— Ya te dije, la asistente…

— ¿LA? -preguntó, desconcertado.

— Si…-suspiró resignada. –La…

— ¡Me está jodiendo…!¿Se supone que iré como una mujer?-se levantó del asiento rápidamente, con la cara desencajada. -¡Mejor envíe a Sakura! ¡De ninguna manera puedo hacerlo yo!

— Naruto. –gruñó la directora haciendo que el joven retomase el asiento nuevamente, un tanto arrepentido de sus palabras. –Tu compañera es fuerte, muy fuerte. –recalcó. -Pero en muchas situaciones las mujeres son mucho más sensibles...

— ¿Tú no eres mujer?

— Yo soy una profesional, mocoso. –le dio un coscorrón.

— ¡Ay! ¡No me pegues! –Tsunade ignoró a su ahijado y siguió hablando.

— Sakura es una oficial excepcional, pero necesita aprender a manejar sus emociones. Además, siempre habías querido un caso como este. ¿O no?

— Pues si… pero…

— ¿Pero qué?

— Pero no me joda con esto. –volvió a exaltarse. -¿Cree que nadie se dará cuenta que soy hombre? Digo…

— El maquillaje hace maravillas. –Contestó con simpleza –Y, oficialmente. Naruto Uzumaki estará en una misión en China, brindando apoyo. Ahora serás Naruko Namikaze. Lo siguiente será.., hacerte un poco más… Femenino. –Dirigió la vista hacia la mujer que recién acababa de entrar- Sakura, encárgate.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se clavaron sobre su compañero. Sería algo difícil, la piel bronceada de Naruto y sus músculos bien definidos no ayudaban. Lo único que tenía de fino su amigo era la nariz, de ahí en fuera era un completo desastre.

Sakura le llevó hasta su casa. Ya dentro de la casa Naruto observó con curiosidad dos enormes tubos en un salón repleto de espejos. Su compañera volvió con ellos, esta vez con un cambio de ropa. Unos pantaloncillos de licra y un top hecho con la misma tela. Ella comenzó a hacer un calentamiento y le indicó a Naruto que se cambiase.

Ahora el traía un short que le permitía mostrar sus musculosas pero velludas piernas. Así como una camisa pegada a su escultural cuerpo.

— Dime que artes marciales dominas Naruto. –le dijo Sakura, mientras el también estiraba sus piernas.

— Ji jitsu, Krav maga, Muay Tai, Karate. Kun Fu, son los deportes que se manejar.

— Muy bien… te enseñaré un nuevo "arte marcial". –sonrió su compañera. –Capaz de hacer caer a tu enemigo a tus pies, sin importar que sea hombre o mujer.

— ¿De verdad? –un brillo especial iluminó su cara. ¿Qué arte sería? Quizá eran las técnicas de Chuck Norris o de Bruce Lee. ¿Sakura las sabía? ¿Por qué jamás se las había enseñado? -¿Cómo se llama?

— Se llama Pole Dance.

— ¿Pole…Dance? ¿Y eso qué es? –preguntó extrañado.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior con picardía y le dirigió una mirada inocente,. Llevó su mano hacia uno de los dos tubos que había en medio de la habitación. Delineó lentamente el tubo para luego sujetarlo y enredar sus piernas. Se ayudó se sus brazos para subir lentamente, contoneando sus caderas. Naruto vio boquiabierto como su compañera soltaba sus manos y arqueaba la espalda, usando únicamente la fuerza de sus piernas para sostenerse. Ella dejó caer su larga cabellera, descubriendo su rostro.

Naruto estaba en las nubes, y soldadito se estaba alistando para guerra.

— Naruto…-escuchó su nombre salir de los carnosos labios de Sakura. Tragó duro. ¿Ya estaba muerto? Por qué seguro que eso era el cielo. -¡Joder Naruto! –la chica le golpeó la cara con una patada.

— ¡Ay! ¿Por qué hiciste eso Sakura-chan? –preguntó, sobándose el golpe.

La mujer soltó un bufido.

— Esto es Pole Dance.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó atónito. Esas no eran las maniobras de Chuck Norris. -¿Quieres que baile como prostituta?

— ¿A QUIÉN LLAMASTE PROSTITUTA CABRONAZO! –le golpeó nuevamente, pero con mucha más fuerza. Lo cogió del cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo. Sai tuvo que intervenir para que su amiga no lo matase. Esperaron unos instantes hasta que Naruto recuperó su color Natural y Sakura ya no estaba tan enojada.

— Perdón Sakura-chan…

— Perdón mis huevos. El Pole Dance es un arte. Es combinar la gimnasia con el baile.

— Estas bailando alrededor de un tubo. Eso lo hacen en los clubs…

— Precisamente por eso te lo enseño, debes de saber cómo hacerlo. Algún día irás con tu jefe a uno de esos clubs.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me desnude?

— No… el pole dance no es eso. Pero sí debes de saber moverte Naruto, estás más tieso que una pared.

— Ay vamos, es como si hicieses abdominales. –Sakura le miró indignada por el atrevimiento, pero una sonrisa de cruzó de oreja a oreja en su cara.

— Si crees que es tan fácil. ¿Por qué no lo intentas? –preguntó con cierta arrogancia.

Naruto aceptó el reto, y trató de subirse al tubo, pero en cuanto soltó cayó de boca contra el piso.

— Ay, joder.

— ¿Y?

— Carajo... –gruñó, sobándose el golpe -¿Eso se mueve?

— Este si…-respondió burlona. Naruto apoyó la mano en sus rodillas y se levantó lentamente.

— ¿Desde cuando bailas? –preguntó.

— Desde los doce… -contestó Sakura. Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se quedó pensativo por unos momentos. Eso explicaba por qué Sakura era tan fuerte, se necesita mucha fuerza para poder sostenerse con las piernas sin caer, y también explicaba cómo es que comía como cerda y jamás subía ni un solo gramo. Pero el jamás haría esa observación.

— Supongo que…está bien.

— Antes debes de calentar. Tenemos tres meses antes de conseguirte un buen cuerpo y, de que aprendas muchas cosas.

— Se desarmar a un oponente…

— Eso no. –le calló Sakura. –aprenderás a combinar ropa. A usar un maquillaje adecuado, en tu caso…-examinó a su amigo. –tendrá que ser un poco fuerte puesto que eres un hombre y no eres un niño bonito. Pero tienes que mejorar tus gestos, debes de aprender a vestir según la ocasión lo requiera. Debes saber cuando usar un vestido de día y de noche… y tenemos que hacer algo con tu cintura. Es ridícula.

— Pues claro. No soy una Barbie.

— Puf… Sai, quiero que llames a la lencería…

— ¿Lencería? –hizo

— Tranquilo. –le sonrió Sakura. –no será nada malo…

**OoO**

— ¿Y bien? –preguntó el hombre detrás del escritorio. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas enfrente de él, tapando la mitad de su rostro. Sus ojos, claramente rasgados indicaban que no era el tipo de persona al que le quisiesen tomar el pelo.

— Sara llegó al bautizo. –dijo el hombre detrás del escritorio.

— Te noto extraño. –fue la contestación. -¿Hubo algún invitado indeseado?

— El suegro.-contestó con simpleza el menor. –Al parecer se molestó de no haber sido invitada, pero le regalamos un viaje en un crucero.

— Me parece bien…¿Y la suegra?

— Contrario a lo que se piensa, es un amor de persona.

— Mis felicitaciones Itachi. –el joven hizo una pequeña reverencia y abandonó la oficina. seguido de eso, caminó por los largos pasillos hasta entrar a la oficina de su hermano. Sasuke, el único de la familia que realmente se dedicaba a lo que el resto de la sociedad creía.

— ¿Cómo estas hermanito?

— Bien… Tenemos un problema con el servicio de los clubs. Al parecer nuestras bailarinas quieren… sindicalizarse. –sonrió.

— Que mal… Tendrás que ir a hacerles una visita pronto.

— Je…

**OoO**

— Joder Naruto…¡Este corsé ya es el quinto! –gritó furibunda su compañera. Jalando las cintas con fuerza. -Cómo se te ocurra reventar otro yo misma te arrancaré las costillas

— Perdón Sakura pero es que no puedo resp… -el aire se le iba. Trataba de respirar, pero mientras más lo hacía más le ajustaba su compañera aquella maquina de tortura. ¿Es qué acaso las mujeres eran masoquistas? ¡Prefería una sesión de Sado a tener esa cosa apretando sus pulmones! –S..Saku-ra…-chan.

— Aguanta. Ya logramos reducir cinco centímetros tu cintura…debes de tener Naruto. –en la noche practicaremos con el tubo.

— No más… por favor. –suplicó. Llorando.

— ¡Sai! ¡Trae la cera!

— ¿Eh?

— Quítate los pantaloncillos…-Ordenó Sakura. Una idea retorcida se le vino a la cabeza. ¡Sakura se la iba a mamar! Rápidamente se deshizo de su ropa interior. su compañera se posicionó entre las piernas. Naruto dirigió la vista hacia Sai y frunció el ceño. El no era exhibicionista, pero la idea no le desagradaba.

Sus sueños fueron cortados por algo caliente que tocó sus partes nobles. Soltó un pequeño grito.

— Uno… dos…tres.

— ¿Qué…? ¡AHH! –un gritó desgarrador salió de su boca. -¡DUELE!

— No seas marica. –regañó su amiga, depositando la tela con cera y vellos en una bolsita, la piel se pintaba de un color rojo. –todavía nos falta el depilado de piernas…

— ¿Qué?

— Cejas, pecho, brazos…te dejaré impecable.

— ¡No! ¡Por favor! -suplicó con lagrimas en los ojos, pero todo fue en vano. –Te lo ruego, por tu madrecita santa…¡NOOOOOO!

**OoO**

Itachi echó un vistazo a la sala de espera. Donde había muchas señoritas, todas ansiosas de trabajar para el magnate Sasuke Uchiha. Su hermanito pidió que escogiese Algunas las reconocía, eran strippers de los bares, y otras universitarias recién egresadas. Mujeres exitosas, muchas habían ido a concursos. Y una, que le llamaba la atención.

Muy alta y rubia… debía ser alemana o rusa. Una cintura ridícula, y unas caderas semejantes a las de un hombre. Sus gestos estaban muy marcados, y su manera de sentarse era un poco peculiar.

Seguro era lesbiana.

Las mujeres fueron entrando en la oficina. Itachi se estaba aburriendo, encendió la televisión e ignoró los absurdos discursos pre-ensayados de las mujeres. No había ninguna que le convenciera, y hasta el final pasó la rusa.

— Hola… -saludó nerviosa.

— Hola…-contestó Itachi, sin prestarle atención. Seguía viendo el partido de americano.

— Mire Señor…

— ¡Espere! –entró alguien corriendo. Una mujer, estaba sudada, descalza y traía sus zapatos de tacón en la mano. –el hombre le miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Perdón Señor, no le debimos dejar pasar. –dijo unos de los guardias, el cual traía un moretón en la cara.

— ¿Sucedió algo?

— Esta mujer…

— Perdón, -explicó aquella dama. –No me quería dejar pasar, así que tuve que abrirme paso. –Itachi observó consternado a la mujer. Traía un pantalón negro y una camisa naranja que casi le estrangulaba el cuello. El cabello, largo, enredado y suelto que se pegaba a su cara por el sudor. Unas sombras naranjas algo exageradas.

— ¿A qué viene Señorita?

— Vine por la solicitud de empleo. –dijo, abanicándose con los papeles. De un momento a otro volteó a ver la mega pantalla LCD sujeta a la pared, en esos momentos había un partido de americano. -¡ANOTACION! -gritó emocionada de pronto. A lo que todos en la habitación, se quedaron estupefactos, menos ella; quien portaba una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

El guardia fue el primero en reaccionar.

— En este momento me la llevo…

— No. –hizo un gesto con la mano, y que bueno porque aquella mujer estaba apunto de torcerle el brazo. -Déjela.

— ¿Señor?

— Señorita, puede retirarse. –le indicó a la otra mujer que estaba sentada frente a su escritorio.

— Pero… -balbuceó.

— Si es apta, la llamaremos.

— ¡Ni siquiera me ha entrevistado! –exclamó indignada.

— ¿No escuchaste? –le dijo la otra mujer. –¡Fuera! –levantó su mano y señaló la puerta. A lo que su abrió la boca, completamente ofendida por la actitud de esa mujer.

— Muy bien… por favor. Tome asiento.

— Está bien.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Naruko Namikaze.

— ¿Qué edad tiene?

— Veinticinco años.

— ¿Le gusta el fútbol?

— Solo el americano. –respondió.

— ¿Practica algún deporte?

— ¡Si! ¡Karate…!- cerró la boca, se supone que debía decir que iba a correr todos los días. O cosas así.

— Está bien… ¿Su meta en la vida?

— Probar los diferentes tipos de ramen del mundo. –contestó. Y otra vez se volvió a callar, su jefe lo iba correr.

— Está contratada. –dijo Itachi finalmente, guardando el papeleo.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Qué haré?

— Usted será la asistente de mi hermano. –respondió con simpleza el magnate. –Preséntese mañana a las seis de la mañana…

— ¿Tan temprano? –exclamó. Su cara era realmente cómica, per Itachi simplemente tosió.

— ¿Vive muy lejos?

— No es eso…

— Entonces, mañana a las seis de la mañana. Mi hermano estará de vuelta y ya le dirá de qué se debe encargar.

— ¡Está bien! –contestó.

Itachi observó divertido a la mujer abandonar la oficina. Se veía activa, como Sasuke se lo había pedido, y también era atractiva; no por su físico o su belleza, si no porque realmente llamaba la atención su manera tan extraña de vestir, comportarse y demás. Él sabía a la perfección que Sasuke no necesitaba ninguna asistente, pero también sabía que Sasuke debía des estresarse y nada mejor que esa mujer tan peculiar.

**OoO**

— ¿Y qué tal?

— Conseguí el trabajo.

— ¡Qué gusto! –dejé ropa en tu departamento y mande a poner un tubo para que practiques…

— Si…

— Tus armas están detrás del librero. Hay varios micrófonos. Kakashi será el encargado de revisar todas las conversaciones. Por si algún día quieres llevar a tu jefe a casa…Sai se encargó de la decoración del lugar.

Naruto entró con pesadez al departamento. Se deshizo de la molesta ropa y la peluca. Se moría de calor. Guardó todo en el closet, reusaría esa ropa después, ya que. no se había ensuciado mucho. Dio un vistazo rápido a su ropa de hombre y suspiró con tristeza. Maldito el día en el que decidió entrar en el ejército. Maldito el día en que comenzó a trabajar con la DEA. Maldito el día en que le asignaron ese caso.

¡El solo quería que lo reconocieran! Y es verdad que siempre le gustó llamar la atención, pero jamás hasta ese punto. Si sus camaradas se enteraran… Él, el líder de la pandilla más temida, el mejor capitán, el mejor peleador, vestido como una mujer.

Abrió la computadora y lo primero que hizo fue buscar un poco de música, debía de poner algo masculino. Jamás fue machista, pero quería hacer cosas que solo los hombres pudiesen hacer. Abrió el refrigerador y sólo encontró un montón de verduras y frutas. Lo más que encontró fue unas diminutas pechugas de pollo y filetes de pescado. Eso lo había comprado Sai…¡Maldito metrosexual anoréxico! Por eso él hacía ejercicio, para poder comer todo lo que quisiera. Ya iría al super mercado después y compraría buena comida…como ramen.

— Dios… de verdad. ¿Qué hice?

**OoO**

— ¿Cómo te fue?

Sasuke examinó a su hermano primero. Tenía pinta de hacerse quedado toda la noche trabajando, aunque él también se había levantado temprano. Eran las cinco de la mañana y ya estaba en la oficina. fue directo al grano, le convenía a Itachi enterarse por él y no por su padre.

— Padre me ofreció un lugar en el negocio familiar. –Itachi se irguió y borró la sonrisa que siempre le caracterizaba cuando se encontraba con Sasuke.

— ¿Aceptarás?

— Por supuesto. –sonrió Sasuke. Recargándose en el cómodo sillón.

Itachi cerró los ojos por unos breves instantes.

— Más te vale no cometer errores. –su voz era fría, tanto que hizo estremecer un poco a su hermano. –Aquí, realmente nos perjudicarían.

El rostro del joven se tornó serio.

— ¿Alguna vez te he fallado?

— No. Y espero que no sea la primera… por cierto. Ya contraté a tu nueva asistente.

— Despídela. –indicó Sasuke.

— ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe?

— No conviene. Podría ser, perjudicial.

— No. –alzó la vista consternado ante la contestación de su hermano. –Necesitarás ayuda, solo dale un buen sueldo y nos quitamos de problemas. Además, no he conocido a ninguna mujer que te haya traicionado Sasuke. –el aludido sonrió.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— Naruko… es justo como querías. Atractiva, activa, interesante. Le gustan los deportes, y es atlética.

— Tendré que comprobarlo…¿Cuándo viene?

— ¡Ya llegué…! -entró Naruto, esta vez traía su cabello un poco más arreglado, pero traía la misma ropa que el día anterior. Pero esta vez si traía zapatillas.

— ¿Quién eres? –preguntó el más joven, notoriamente molesto.

— Perdón jefe. –se disculpó con Itachi.

— Llegaste antes…

— Usted dijo a las seis…

— Son las cinco y cuarto de la mañana. –anunció el Uchiha con una sonrisa divertida. La cara de Naruto era todo un poema. ¡Maldito Sai! ¡Le había adelantado el reloj una hora! Pero puso su mejor cara, y con una sonrisa completamente falsa contestó.

— Es que me gusta ser puntual…

— Me alegra. Él es mi hermano, llegó temprano debido a…

— No tienes por qué darle explicaciones Itachi.

— Tienes razón. –le contestó, un poco incomodo por el trato de su hermano. A veces Sasuke podía ser hostil. Todos los Uchihas lo eran cuando no dormían. –Yo me voy a casa. Odio no dormir.

— Como quieras. –le dijo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Me llamo Sasuke, y hágame el favor de no tutearme.

— Vamos, tenemos la misma edad… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Veinticinco años, pero si me vuelve a tutear le juro que la despido.

— Que mala leche eres. –Sasuke se indignó, era la primer a mujer que lo trataba de esa manera y que no se le quedaba viendo boquiabierta. No importaba que fuesen autosuficientes, siempre lo veían con una enorme admiración.

Aunque esa mujer era extraña, era mucho más alta que él. Debían ser los tacones. Aunque estos no eran tan altos… Si, eran los tacones.

Por su parte, Naruto miró con mucha admiración al joven. Vestía con una camisa azul marino y un pantalón negro. Su cabello lucía desarreglado; sus enormes ojos negros eran acentuados por una espesa capa de pestañas.

— Dobe. ¿Qué tanto me vez? –Esa palabra hizo enojar a Naruto…_no puedes golpearlo, es tu jefe. Tu misión, tu jefe, tu misión._

— ¡Teme! –chilló. Esta vez su voz salió más grave, a lo que su jefe se sorprendió. Se carcajeó con la cara que puso Sasuke, era todo un poema. Quizá él era la primera persona que le llamaba así. –Y bueno… ¡Ya, es hora de empezar a trabajar! –gritó con cierto entusiasmo. Sasuke se puso pálido, ese día sería muy largo…

— _Itachi, ¡Te dije que quería una asistente activa, atractiva e inteligente!_

— _Lo cumplí…_

— _¡No! ¡Lo que tengo es una RUBIA LOCA, HIPERACTIVA, ATROZ Y DOBE!_

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**Y pues... XD Se me ocurrió de pronto. Y como he visto que ya la tengo avanzada decidí subirla. Y esta vez quise hacer un poco diferente las cosas, que el seme se trasvista! XD**

**Trataré de hacer los personajes lo más OOC. ^^ Y si no salen... me informan XD**

**¿Alguna critica, queja o comentario?**


End file.
